The present invention relates to a rally cap keeper and more particularly to an anti-theft device for use in inhibiting the theft of a rally cap.
The rally cap to which this invention pertains is the wheel cover made by General Motors, Chevrolet division for use on its Camaro, Chevelle, Monte Carlo, Impala, El Camino, Corvette, and Nova for model years 1968 through 1975. This rally cap is referred to herein as the large rally cap. A small cap of similar construction was made for these same automobiles for the year 1967.
The rally caps as herein described are expensive to replace but unfortunately are readily removable and therefore are prone to theft. In typical hub cap fashion they are snapped into place over the wheel lugs and just as easily pried loose for removal.
A variety of devices have been developed to prevent or inhibit the theft of wheel covers and hub caps from automobiles.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,885,931 discloses a hub cap locking device utilizing a key lock passing through the center of the cap for locking the cap in place. A key is required to remove the hub cap. The lock is visible when the cap is in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,348 shows a wheel cover locking device utilizing a customized lock nut which requires a customized matching wrench for its removal. The nut passes through the cover and is visible.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,283 illustrates a hub cap lock device which is mounted on the air valve or on a threaded stud for engaging the cap to prevent its removal. A key is necessary to unlock the device and its presence appears to be visible.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,084 shows a vehicle wheel cover lock which uses a cable tie connected between a wheel lug stud and a customized locking screw mounted on the outside of the cover. A customized wrench is required to unlock the cover and the locking screw is visible.
Eckler's Catalog No. 240, Spring Summer 1990, page 7 shows Rally Wheel Center Cap Lock's using a cable anchored to one lug nut.
The preceding patents and publication do not teach the present invention.